


El rompecabezas de Frankenstein

by RinKamelot



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Jack the Ripper Murders, M/M, Murder, Victorian John Watson, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Victorian Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinKamelot/pseuds/RinKamelot
Summary: Empezó como un día normal en mi vida con Holmes.Con un cadáver...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	El rompecabezas de Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es dentro de un fanzine en el que colaboramos 14 artistas con 16 obras, haciendo un compendio de mas de 100 paginas.
> 
> Para saber como obtenerlo, ingresen aquí.
> 
> https://losarchivosecretosdebakerstreet.bigcartel.com/products

**Notas: Tenía mucho tiempo de que no escribía nada, así que cuando vi en facebook un anuncio para participar en un fanzine Johnlock me uní sin pensarlo un segundo, pese a que estaba escribiendo actualizaciones para mis otros fics.**

**Cuando termine de registrarme y fui aceptada, descubrí que el tema del fanzine era Victoriano y serían fics soft, cosa que explicaban en el registro pero no leí...**

**Así que después de quebrarme la cabeza para saber que escribir e investigar la época victoriana, ser latigueada por mi beta, pasar por 3 correctoras ortográficas, al fin termine el fic.**

**Les agradezco de todo corazón a mi beta y mis correctoras, sin ustedes no creo hubiera terminado, se merecen todo el Johnlock hardcore del mundo y el dameron x finn canon para mi beta.**

**Les anexo el fic y el enlace para saber como pueden adquirir este Fanzine y poder leer la historia completa, junto con otros fics johnlock..**

**Sin mas que decir, espero disfruten.**

* * *

**El rompecabezas de Frankenstein**

**Rin Kamelot**

Empezó como un día normal en mi vida con Holmes.

Con un cadáver.

La víctima era un hombre joven, del cual se sospechaba era la nueva víctima de Jack el destripador, después de meses de no saber nada del asesino.

Lo que a primera vista fascinó a mi entusiasta amigo, que ahora tenía la nariz prácticamente enterrada en el cuello degollado del pobre hombre.

Aquello perturbo a Mr. Lusk, lo que he de admitir debe de ser difícil.

Mr. Lusk se ha vuelto reconocido en las calles londinenses, por ser el hombre al que el destripador le dedicó una carta e incluso le envió un riñón humano, mismos que él pensó que eran una broma.

Por lo que traté de atraer su atención nuevamente.

—Entonces Mr. Lusk, ¿usted cree que esto fue obra del infame Jack?

El hombre dejó de mirar a Holmes para encararme de nuevo y golpear violentamente su bastón en el suelo.

—¿Quién mas podría hacer tal atrocidad? Ese pobre caballero era uno de nuestros vigilantes, ningún hombre de bien se atrevería a atacarle de tal cruenta manera. Sólo alguien sin alma cómo ese-

—Mucho me temo, que esa observación es errónea, Mr. Lusk.

Tanto el caballero frente a mí, como yo, dimos un respingo al escuchar a Holmes a un lado nuestro.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió Mr. Lusk, mirando fijamente a Holmes. Yo solo aguardé a la inminente explicación que mi amigo no podría contener.

—El asesino quiso hacer pasar su obra como una nueva víctima del destripador, pero es bastante clara la diferencia, si excluimos que es del género incorrecto que ese infame caballero prefiere. En todas las fotografías que he visto de las victimas de Jack el destripador, las puñaladas han sido erráticas, hechas en el momento. Pero en nuestra víctima, estas son precisas, metódicas, colocadas en un orden estratégico.

Había una gran sonrisa cruzando el rostro de Holmes, lo que lo hacía parecer algo maniático. Pero no pude evitar encontrar eso entrañable.

—Ahora si nos disculpa Mr. Lusk, Watson y yo tenemos una cita en la morgue.

Parpadee confundido ante eso.

¿La morgue?

¿Para qué quería ir Holmes a la morgue?

Antes de poder decir nada, Holmes ya estaba pasando de largo a varios policías que cuidaban el cuerpo y estaba haciéndole señas a un cabriolé de alquiler.

Apenas el carruaje se detuvo, Holmes abrió la puerta y me indicó que entrara.

Suspiré, parece que hoy sería uno de esos días en los que voy a ciegas detrás de mi lunático amigo.

—A la morgue de Whitechapel —le indicó Holmes al cochero.

Aguardé varios minutos antes de cuestionar a mi amigo y a su perspicaz y maniática mente.

—¿Qué es lo que haremos en la morgue?

—Me parece que encontraremos otras víctimas de nuestro asesino si tenemos un poco de suerte, y el forense no vendió los cuerpos por unas cuantas monedas.

—Espere, alto ahí, ¿cree que hay más víctimas?

—Mi querido Watson, es claro que nuestro asesino es experimentado, el corte en la garganta fue conciso y eficaz. Lo que me confirma que lo ha hecho más de una vez.

—Si es así, ¿por qué cambiar su modo de asesinar e imitar a Jack el destripador?

—Ah, ¿quién dijo que cambió su modo de asesinar?

—Me temo que no comprendo. —Musité, tratando de recapitular todo lo dicho por Holmes sobre nuestro homicida.

—Mi buen amigo, es más simple de lo que aparenta. Este me parece un buen momento para ejercitar las habilidades deductivas que se han cultivado en usted en el curso de nuestra asociación. Con base a lo que vio con nuestra víctima, y lo que seguramente habrá leído del periódico, ¿qué diferencias encuentra?

Fruncí el ceño, a Holmes le encantaba preguntarme mis deducciones, aunque la mayoría de veces erraba, pero he de admitir que es grato tener toda su atención puesta en mí.

Volví a hacer memoria.

Era cierto que había podido revisar el cadáver antes de que un muy entusiasta Holmes se apoderara de él. Recordé las heridas, la falta de contusiones.

—Me parece… —dije, tratando de imitar los métodos de Holmes— que la víctima conocía a su asesino. Lo que explicaría las faltas de heridas defensivas.

—¡Bien! —dijo Holmes, dándose una palmada en el muslo y sonriendo cual niño—. ¡Excelente!

Me aclaré la garganta con algo de timidez.

—Las puñaladas fueron hechas con un cuchillo pequeño, quizá una navaja.

—¿Por qué sería de esa forma?

—Por la anchura de las mismas, eso indica que fue una hoja pequeña. Por lo que una navaja es una buena opción.

—Interesante. —Sonó complacido Holmes.

—El cuerpo se encontraba en la primera etapa del rigor mortis, por lo que llevaba mínimo unas tres horas muerto, lo que concuerda con lo que Mr. Lusk nos contó sobre cómo le encontró en las primeras horas de la madrugada.

—¡Un maravilloso razonamiento! —dijo Holmes.

—Aunado a eso no pude percibir ninguna clase de éter o droga, pero por el mismo paso del tiempo las mismas pueden haber desaparecido del cuerpo.

—Excelente mi querido amigo, brillante, ¡usted como siempre se ha superado a si mismo!

Tuve un mal presentimiento, Holmes siempre dice eso antes de-

—Pero desafortunadamente Watson, mucho me temo que casi todas sus conclusiones son erróneas. Aunque debo admitir que no se ha equivocado del todo, su observación de la hora de la muerte es correcta.

Antes de que Holmes pudiera decirme sus propias deducciones y yo siguiera fulminándole con mi mirada, el cabriolé se detuvo y el cochero nos indicó que habíamos llegado a la morgue. Como es usual en Holmes, esté saltó del carruaje con rapidez y se encabezó hacia el edificio, dejándome pagar a mí

¿Por qué no me sorprendía?

Suspiré mientras buscaba algunas monedas en mis bolsillos.

Cuando al fin pude entrar a la morgue, tuve que pasar a unos muy enfadados médicos forenses, quienes mascullaban maldiciones hacia mi amigo.

Al parecer fueron víctimas de la sutil carisma de Holmes.

Después de saludarles brevemente y pedirles indicaciones, encontré a mi amigo, en una de las salas más alejadas del recinto.

A pesar de solo llevarme algunos minutos de ventaja, la sala parecía haber sido atacada por un tifón.

Había papeles regados por el suelo, algunos gabinetes a medio sacar y un ataúd de pino sobre una mesa. Mismo que ya ha sido profanado por mi amigo.

Entré en la habitación mientras contemplaba a Holmes que observaba partes del cadáver con una lupa.

—Parece que has hecho nuevos amigos, como siempre —me quejé.

—Si no fueran incompetentes, no tendría que malgastar mi tiempo con ellos.

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos ante Holmes, a veces era tan infantil…

—Bien, ¿ahora si me explicarás todos mis errores deductivos?, o, ¿debo esperar a que tengas tu momento con el cadáver? —le dije sarcásticamente.

Las comisuras de los labios de Holmes se alzaron, y su rostro dejó de mirar al cuerpo dentro del ataúd, para enfocarse en mí con toda su atención, haciéndome estremecer ligeramente.

—Como ya le he mencionado y debo recordarle mi odio a repetirme, usted se superó a si mismo mi querido amigo, pero se ha equivocado en algunas observaciones suyas.

Mascullé un poco sobre genios locos con ego elevado, mientras me detenía frente a mi amigo, justo del otro lado de la mesa, como es usual en Holmes, ignoró mis quejas.

—Su observación sobre que las puñaladas fueron hechas con una navaja, no estaban del todo herradas, aunque en realidad por la anchura de las heridas, la precisión y un pequeño corte horizontal sobre la muñeca derecha de la víctima, me indica que en realidad fueron causadas por un bisturí.

—¿Un bisturí? —¿el asesino tenía conocimientos de medicina? Los bisturís no son nada baratos para tener uno, a menos que seas alguien de la profesión.

Holmes asistió con la cabeza para afirmar su deducción antes de proseguir.

—Sobre su observación de que se conocían, puede ser probable, aunque es más cierto decir que el asesino lo conocía. Sabía sus horarios y en qué momento era más plausible atacarle sin ser visto.

Entonces este asesinato no había sido algo del momento, fue algo planeado… eso era peor.

—El uso de una posible droga es totalmente erróneo —prosiguió Holmes. —Simple y sencillamente la víctima no lo escuchó llegar.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Mi querido amigo, el asesino era otro vigilante o fingía ser uno.

Sentí como mi columna se enderezaba de golpe.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como es bien sabido, el comité de vigilancia de Whitechapel contrata a vigilantes improvisados para patrullar en la noche, por lo que aceptan a prácticamente todos los que se presentan sin investigar nada sobre ellos, sobre todo a personas sin trabajos o jubilados. A todos estos miembros les dan botas de goma, una porra de madera y un silbato. Por lo que o el asesino se registró con un nombre falso al comité, o robo el equipo de alguien. En todo caso hizo uso de estas botas para amortiguar el ruido de sus pisadas y acercarse a nuestra víctima, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Quizá tenga usted razón…

—Oh, estoy seguro de estar en lo correcto— dijo orgulloso—. Cerca del cadáver había una pequeña astilla de madera, del mismo color y constitución del que están hechas las porras de los vigilantes, por lo que se puede intuir pertenece a una de estas armas. Pero la del cadáver estaba intacta, también revisé la de los otros miembros del comité que estuvieron presentes en la patrulla mientras la policía los estaba interrogando en la mañana, pero tampoco pertenecía a ellos. Lo que nos deja que la astilla pertenece a la porra del asesino.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué se astillo? La víctima no forcejeó, no tuvo que usar su arma para someterle. —pregunté confundido.

—Es probable que nuestro asesino calculara mal el peso de la víctima, lo que causo que cuando esta cediera, él tuviera problemas en mover el cuerpo al suelo y su porra cayera. Su plan no fue tan meticuloso como él pensó.

Contemplé todo lo dicho por Holmes, todo ahora parecía muy claro, pero…

—Entonces si el asesino tenía todo planeado al parecer, ¿por qué fingió ser otro asesino?

Una gran sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Holmes.

—Porque hubo un elemento imprevisto.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes, mostrando cuan emocionado estaba con este desarrollo, yo solo pude pensar en lo brillante que era.

Tarde varios segundos en percatarme que Holmes esperaba que dijera algo.

Me estrujé los sesos tratando de recordar lo recién dicho por Holmes. Algo sobre… ¿un elemento imprevisto?

—¿Qué lo interrumpió?

—Mr. Lusk.

—¿Disculpe? —pregunté confundido.

—Mr. Lusk sufre de una vieja lesión en la rodilla, causada por un accidente de construcción, lo que con el clima frio de esta madrugada, empeoró su malestar habitual y causó que se despertara temprano. Asumo que una vez su malestar pasó, decidió unirse a patrullar las horas faltantes de esta. El asesino debió escuchar el bastoneo de Mr. Lusk acercándose por las calles, por lo que tuvo que cambiar su plan inicial y se apresuro a hacer pasar a su víctima como una de Jack el destripador. Lo que considerando la zona donde fue el asesinato era algo altamente plausible. De este modo podría salir impune y nadie sospecharía de la existencia de otro asesino, simplemente asumirían que el famoso asesino había cambiado de victimas.

Estaba boquiabierto.

—Eso fue sorprendente— mascullé.

Holmes como es usual, estaba altamente complacido por mis elogios. Bajé la mirada para evitar su mirada enervantemente orgullosa, y me topé con un cadáver en descomposición.

Lo había olvidado…

—¿Y este cadáver es otra víctima? —me aclaré la garganta, tratando de centrarme nuevamente en el caso.

—En efecto mi querido amigo, aunque debo admitir que este caso se ha vuelto interesante.

Era extraño que Holmes encontrara algo interesante últimamente, revisé el cadáver intentando ver lo que atrajó la atención de mi amigo.

El cuerpo era de un hombre entre los veintes o quizás los treintas, la descomposición y la humedad de la morgue lo tenían hinchado, por lo que sus rasgos ya no eran del todo reconocibles. Al igual que con nuestra víctima, había sido degollado. No parecía tener más lesiones, pero no era posible estar completamente seguro de ello a causa de que el cuerpo había sido parcialmente devorado por animales, probablemente ratas y perros. Provocando que hubiera grandes huecos en las partes más carnosas del cuerpo y partes corporales faltantes.

¿Qué fue lo que vio Holmes, que yo no?

Fruncí el ceño tratando de buscar algo, cualquier cosa que fuera importante.

Un momento…

La mano izquierda del cadáver faltaba, lo que no es raro en vista de la carroñería, pero era extraño. El radio y el húmero de brazo no parecían masticados, en realidad estaban intactos, ni siquiera había ligamentos colgantes o trozos de piel rasgada. Parecía que había sido separada quirúrgicamente, y no de la forma común. Un médico hubiera serruchado la extremidad, pero en este caso, la amputación parecía ser más precisa, siendo removida desde los huesos carpianos, cortando los ligamentos y removiendo el cartílago.

—Pero que...

—Veo que ya lo has notado. En efecto, me parece que nuestro asesino, se lleva trofeos de sus víctimas.

Holmes me extendió algunos archivos.

—Ignoré el arte, al parecer el ilustrador forense es un romántico, dibujó los cadáveres como si fueran santos. Lo que es lamentable, considerando la destreza del dibujante.

Rodeé los ojos y volví a mirar los archivos.

A regañadientes tuve que admitir que Holmes tenía razón, el artista había hecho que escenas grotescas, se vieran como imágenes de santos pertenecientes a alguna iglesia. Una iglesia muy sangrienta.

Las ilustraciones mostraban cuerpos desmembrados e irreconocibles. Por lo que el artista trato de plasmar eran jóvenes, de tez blanca, aunque había dos que eran más apiñonados, al igual que el cadáver sobre la mesa, estos cuerpos estaban degollados y parcialmente devorados. También había la ausencia de partes corporales, aunque era difícil precisar con el dibujo si fue a causa de los animales o quirúrgico.

—¿Se está llevando partes corporales? —pregunté asqueado.

—En efecto —confirmó Holmes. — Tengo una idea más bien vaga de la razón, pero aun carezco de datos para confirmarla. Sin embargo, me atrevo a afirmar que en este caso hay una profundidad desconocida que incluso a mí se me escapa. Recuerde bien esto, Watson. —Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, con una mirada de fascinación obsesiva puesta sobre el pobre tipo en la mesa. —Las presas nos hablan del cazador como ninguna otra cosa. Y el buen Geoffrey aquí presente servirá de un espléndido testigo.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Acaso le conoce? —Exclamé, anonadado, observando con renovado interés el cadáver, sin embargo, no pude ver nada más allá de lo que ya había intentado deducir.

—No se sorprenda así, mi querido amigo. Recorrer el alma y corazón de Londres me ha empujado a tratar con toda clase de gente. Si se hubiese fijado en la mala dentadura, el estado de las uñas y los harapos colgados justo al lado suyo, se habría dado cuenta del detalle más importante en lo referente a este caso. Esté hombre era un vagabundo. Y no uno cualquiera. Pertenecía a mi red.

Y como siempre, Holmes estaba en lo correcto. Tanto me había empeñado en buscar detalles inusuales, que había pasado por alto los más obvios, y los que sin duda utilizaría un forense para identificar a cualquier ciudadano del imperio.

Los jirones de tela sucios y deslavados que fueran la ropa de ese muerto eran mucho más reveladores que, tal vez, su mano faltante, y pendían de un gancho en la pared adyacente, con toda la intención de hacer más fácil el reconocimiento del difunto para quien se tomara la molestia de pasar a ver.

Justo como acababa de hacer mi amigo.

Movido por un pequeño instante de inspiración, volví a ojear los documentos que Holmes me había facilitado hacia unos momentos. Y ahí estaba. En la descripción de las pertenencias de cada cadáver, cuando las había, todas parecían pertenecer a un sin hogar. Y en los casos donde los cadáveres se habían hallado desnudos, había viejas cicatrices de frio en extremidades, dentadura podrida a pesar de que eran jóvenes, malnutrición y otro número igual de indicadores de su pobre origen.

Aunque esto había traído algo de claridad a este macabro asunto, aun había una cuestión que no lograba entender.

—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo el asesino al tomar trofeos de sus víctimas? —pregunté.

—Me parece que nuestro infame caballero, está armando una colección de algún tipo. — Me respondió.

—¿Una colección? —pregunte aún más confundido.

—Por lo que pude ver en los archivos, las partes que se lleva nunca se repiten, por lo que me atrevo a asumir que el asesino está armando una colección de algún tipo.

—¿Para qué? Acaso va a armar un rompecabezas del cuerpo humano o-

La expresión de Holmes me detuvo, fue como si acabara de sufrir una epifanía.

Holmes sonrió de manera suave, mientras sus manos frías sujetaron mis mejillas.

—¡Es usted brillante Watson! —exclamó —. Usted sin duda es un conductor de luz mi querido amigo, ¡eso es correcto! El asesino está armando un rompecabezas con las partes robadas.

—Oh, maravilloso tenemos a nuestro propio Frankenstein en Londres —musité, viendo la emoción rejuvenecer el rostro de Holmes. Sintiéndome algo cálido por la muestra de apreciación de Holmes.

Estuvimos algunos segundos más así, mientras lo oía farfullar suavemente mientras su mente corría sin control buscando las respuestas que solo él podría hallar. Cuando al fin Holmes soltó mi rostro y volvió a inclinarse sobre el cadáver, me aclaré la garganta para atraer nuevamente su atención.

—Dígame la verdad, Holmes, usted sabía de esto, ¿no es así? Digo… Con su red de información en lo más bajo de la ciudad, y si este hombre era uno de ellos, ¿hay más? ¿Sabía que habían estado muriendo?

—Desapareciendo. —Me corrigió con cierto aire ausente, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la caja de madera. —No, Watson, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero lo sospechaba. Usted sabe bien que no siempre lo hago partícipe de los casos que se me atraviesan, y este había estado esperando justo el momento propicio para su participación.

—¿La muerte del vigilante fue ese momento propicio?

Holmes sonrió, moviéndose hacia la puerta mientras se calaba el sombrero.

—Exactamente. Solo hace falta un error para atraparlos, Watson, solo uno... Hágame caso en esto, mi buen amigo. Vaya usted a casa, y tome su revólver. Puede que lo necesitemos. Véame cerca de la quinta avenida en Westmore, a la altura del viejo teatro antes de las doce, si todo marcha según lo previsto, para la hora de la cena todo esto se habrá resuelto —dicho lo cual, salió como un torbellino del lugar, dejándome anonadado.

Después de algunos instantes suspiré derrotado, jamás entendería a Holmes.

Traté de arreglar un poco del desorden que él dejó en la sala, pero fue inútil. Tuve que disculparme con los forenses en nombre de mi amigo mientras salía de la morgue.

Una vez afuera comprobé mi reloj de bolsillo para cerciorarme de la hora, notando que aun faltaba algo de tiempo para las doce, por lo que decidí que bien podría ir a comer algo, sinceramente nunca es buena idea ir con el estómago vacío a algún plan de Holmes.

Anduve por la calle, hasta dar con un pequeño restaurante, del que emanaban varios aromas muy agradables.

Después de conseguir una mesa y encargar mi comida, observé alrededor del pequeño local. Era un lugar rustico con un ambiente sumamente agradable, quizás podría convencer a Holmes a venir cuando el caso acabe.

Una vez que depositaron mi comida frente a mí y tome un bocado, decidí que definitivamente debía arrastrar a mi amigo a este restaurante.

Estaba por acabar mi comida, cuando una pequeña risa captó mi atención

En la mesa de un lado, había una joven pareja. Dándose de comer el uno al otro, mientras se reían y hablaban entre ellos.

La típica pareja enamorada.

Sentí una punzada de celos.

A veces me pregunto si en otro tiempo mis sentimientos serían entendibles. Si podría entrelazar mis dedos en el oscuro cabello de Holmes y arrastrarlo para...

Sacudí la cabeza ahuyentando esos pensamientos, nunca me traía ningún bien fantasear sobre eso.

Dejé algunas monedas sobre la mesa una vez terminé mi comida y me encaminé a la concurrida avenida una vez más.

Con la mirada busqué algún cabriole disponible. Ya que debía tomar uno hasta Baker Street por mi arma, y otro de regreso a Westmore.

Hice una mueca, eso afectaría a mi bolsillo mas tarde.

—¿Dr. Watson? —escuché una voz jovial llamarme.

Al girarme me encaré con uno de los policías encargados del caso del vigilante, si no mal recuerdo él estaba entrevistando a algunos miembros del comité de vigilancia.

—Buenas tardes —saludé cordialmente.

—No esperaba encontrármelo. —Comentó sonriente.— ¿Mr. Holmes no está con usted? —Buscó por los alrededores. No era inusual que la gente siempre prefiriera ver a mi amigo, que a mí.

—Desafortunadamente solo soy yo. —dije más mordaz de lo que pretendía.

—Discúlpeme, no quise ofenderlo —argumentó el chico, luciendo avergonzado.

—No hay problema —agregué—¿buscabas a Holmes?

—Para nada, solo al verle creí que quizás podría preguntarle Mr. Holmes si había descubierto algo del destripador.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Debería decirle que el asesino no es el destripador?

Después de contemplarlo algunos instantes, decidí que no era buena idea, no sé qué es lo que mi amigo planeaba y no deseaba ser el culpable de arruinar uno de sus planes.

—Me temo que Holmes no me ha hecho partícipe de sus descubrimientos, por lo que deberemos esperar para resolver este misterio.

—Supongo que tiene razón, Dr. Watson. —El chico sonrió tímidamente. —perdone por robarle algo de su tiempo, estoy seguro que tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

—En lo absoluto, justo ahora estaba tratando de encontrar algún cabriole disponible para llevarme a Baker Street.

Comenté, mientras volvía a mirar a los alrededores buscando a algún cochero libre.

—Si gusta puedo llevarle —agregó el hombre señalando a un vehículo policial detenido en la esquina.

—Oh, no es necesario.

—Usted y Mr. Holmes nos están ayudando con este desagradable incidente, lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarle a donde requiera.

Observé fijamente el rostro del chico.

Tenía la sensación de que sin importar lo que dijera, el seguiría insistiendo. Por lo que decidí ceder. Aparte esto me ahorraría unas monedas por lo menos.

—Entonces, le agradezco por el viaje.

El chico sonrió ampliamente.

Mientras nos encaminábamos hacia su carruaje, muchos londinenses le saludaban o le daban pequeñas sonrisas al policía.

Parece que es una de esas personas que agradan a todos.

En poco abordamos su trasporte, y el joven arreó los caballos. Quizás debería preguntarle su nombre, aunque puede que suene grosero…

Después de unos minutos el joven empezó una amena plática, que me envolvió por completo.

El chico era sumamente carismático, y por lo visto sabía sacarle provecho. Prácticamente me tenía atrapado en su meñique.

Tanto que ni siquiera vi la ruta por la que íbamos.

Después de un largo tiempo él detuvo los caballos y descendió del vehículo. Cuando me fijé en el entorno, no pude reconocerlo en la penumbra del atardecer, parecía solo un páramo desértico. Por lo que extrañado lo imité, para tratar de ver cuál había sido el problema.

¿Quizás nos perdimos?

—¿Sabe que sus manos son muy hermosa, doctor?

La voz venía de atrás mío, por lo que me giré instintivamente, pero aun así no fui lo suficientemente rápido y el bisturí en la mano del policía logró herirme la garganta.

Llevé mis dedos a mi garganta tocando con rapidez la zona cercenada, mientras guardaba distancia. La herida faltó la arteria carótida por unos dos centímetros, pero aun así era grave, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Presioné con fuerza mis dedos sobre la herida, para detener la hemorragia.

Maravilloso Watson, te subiste al carruaje del asesino…

—De no ser por Mr. Lusk, usted no estaría en este predicamento Dr. Watson. —Comentó mientras se acercaba a mí— Tardé tanto en decidir qué manos quería, para que ese anciano me interrumpiera, pero he de admitir que sus manos son aun mejores. Encajaran bien en lo que planeo.

Mi única oportunidad de supervivencia era neutralizarle.

Logré esquivar la siguiente cuchillada y tomando una inhalación profunda, solté mi garganta para someterle en una llave.

Traté de desarmarle, pero el logro apuñalarme nuevamente. Esta vez en el muslo, muy cerca de la arteria femoral.

Parece que mi pequeña teoría de que el asesino tenía conocimientos médicos era cierta.

Lo que en esta situación era algo nefasto.

Yo estaba totalmente desarmado, mientras que él estaba armado y sabía dónde podía herirme para matarme.

Intenté hacerme con el bisturí en mi pierna, pero él fue más rápido removiéndolo con brusquedad, haciéndome jadear de dolor y derrumbarme en el suelo.

Presioné de nuevo mi mano en mi garganta, pero era inútil, podía sentir la viscosidad de mi sangre empapar mis dedos.

Todo estaba empezando a oscurecerse en mi visión.

Maldición, estaba por desmayarme…

—¡Watson! —resonó la voz de Holmes.

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de oírle.

Escuche al criminal gruñir y empezar a correr.

Instantes después Holmes prácticamente derrapó y cayó de rodillas a mi lado, extendiendo sus manos para parar la hemorragia de sangre.

—Jo-hn… —su voz tembló al decir mi nombre.

Era raro que Holmes lo usara, por lo que cada momento que lo hacía era como un regalo, la manera entrañable en que lo pronunciaba…

Mierda estoy divagando.

—Holmes, está escapando, debes alcanzarlo… —jadee.

—No. —Holmes me dio una mirada dura y no se movió en lo más mínimo. —Después lo atraparé. —Gruñó.— No lo dejaré irse impune después de lo te que hizo.

Sentí un estremecimiento bajar por mi columna.

Miré fijamente el rostro de Holmes, notando la ira tras esos ojos camaleónicos.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvo mis labios y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad.

Ya no tenía de que preocuparme, Sherlock me protegería...

**Fin**

<https://losarchivosecretosdebakerstreet.bigcartel.com/products>


End file.
